


Deserve It

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Gifted - Fandom, Gifted Movie
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Hannah loves her life with Frank and his gifted niece Mary, but problems with work are making it hard to keep her smiling. It'll be up to Frank and Mary to prove that she always has them





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Some of you may have seen this story on my tumblr, but I decided to share this here as well. I hope you enjoy it!!!

[ ](https://always-an-evans-addict.tumblr.com/image/157554737896)

 

**_Inspired by Chris being such a dad and McKenna Grace looking like his child and MY GOSH THESE TWO. *ahem* I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading! Faceclaim for Hannah is Julianna Hough. FIRST EVER Frank x OFC fic, and I’m going to try to keep this up, so PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!  
_ **

**_Edit: This was supposed to be fluff. This was GOING to be fluff. Maybe I’ll do a sequel???  
_ **

I smile as I finish washing the dishes, hearing Mary giggling as she gets the family movie ready with her father.

“… Because Hannah is like Sleepy,” I hear him tell her, making him giggle. I pause, raising my eyebrows, and I hear him press on. “And Dopey and-”

“Are you done?” I snap, on a shorter fuse today. I hadn’t had a chance to tell him yet, but I got written up at work. Not that it’s anything other than petty jealousy, I know the witch is obsessed with my boyfriend, but it doesn’t make the blow any worse.

There’s a pause, and then Frank’s mini me appears in the doorway. “What’s going on?” She asks, and you can sense the bit of attitude I brought on myself. “Frank said you were Cranky and should be your own dwarf-”

“Oh did he?” I try to keep the snap from my voice, but I see Mary bristle and know I pushed her. “I- I’m sorry, I’m not mad at you-”

“You’re a jerk, you know that?” She snaps. “I don’t know what he sees in you.”

“Mary!” Frank booms, appearing in the doorway, but I don’t see him, leaning against the counter and barely able to breathe. “Apologize. Now.”

“Why? She deserves it.”

Frank crouches in front of her. “Miss Stevenson already called me. We talked about it. You don’t know what Hannah’s going through.” I feel his eyes on me, but I don’t look up. “You need to apologize.”

She turns to me, and I can’t really look at her. “Sorry,” She tilts her head, and I know those too-wise eyes are studying me. “Are you ok? I’m sorry I yelled at you, honest.”

I see familiar boots stop in front of me. “Why don’t you make sure the movie’s ready,” He says finally. She scurries away, and then his finger is tilting my chin up, watching me worried. “What’s going on?” He asks gently. “Bonnie told me you got in trouble today, but she wouldn’t tell me anything.”

I relax, glad I was able to keep that for a bit. “I got written up.” I shrug, smiling sadly. “I can’t stand that woman.”

He frowns, wrapping his arms around me and tugging me close, and I can’t help but grip the sides of his shirt, breathing in his scent. “I’m sorry,” He whispers, rubbing my back. “You don’t deserve any of that- especially not how Mary treated you.” He kisses my temple. “You deserve more than that.”

I sigh, not sure about that but knowing better than to argue with an Alder. “Thank you,” I whisper, pecking his warm throat and not wanting to start anything with his niece in the other room.

He smiles at me gently. “Nothing to thank me for. Just be you and be happy.”

I smile shyly, nosing his and staying like that until Mary calls nervously for us, making us smile and follow her as she starts Snow White, both of us with an arm around her as she snuggles me, leaving me to just release a breath and keep going.

A pissy principle isn’t going to stop me.

 


	2. Part Two

_**So here’s a sequel to Frank and Hannah, inspired by the photo that made my heart die. Kind of. In the best way. I’m super excited that people seemed to like it and I really hope you guys continue to enjoy their story <3 Also a disclaimer, I have not seen Gifted, so I have no idea what happens in the movie. I’ve made up my own little idea, so please don’t ask me about the movie. When I do see it, there will be a crazy fangirling review.** _

_**[Part One](https://always-an-evans-addict.tumblr.com/post/157554737896/inspired-by-chris-being-such-a-dad-and-mckenna) ** _

I sigh as I watch my students scurry out of the room, unable to resist my chest aching. I’m going to miss them so badly, and if Frank knew-

No. I can’t think that way.

I go ahead and dig out my papers, wanting to be ready for Mary. We have a deal- I do my homework as Mary does hers. It helps Frank out a lot, and it even helps us bond a little more. She’s no ordinary little girl, but I love her more for it. She’s unapologetic and brave, more than I can say about myself.

“Hannah!” Mary darts in, running into my open arms as I smile and hug her tight.

“Hey, sweetheart,” I smile at her, brushing hair from her face. “Ready to get it over with? I may need your help with one of my surprises.” I smile when she hops into the chair, digging her papers out. She’s smart, and the local college has let her take their classes so she can really perform at her level.

She nods, tugging out her binder. “May I have my textbook? Please?” I smile and hand it over, and she smiles. “Thank you!” She gets right to work, the formulas she masters making my head spin a little. I just smile proudly, getting to work, and soon there’s a knock on my door.

“Oh!” Mary watches her with wide eyes. “Hello!”

The principal paints on a smile, but I can see the storm in her eyes. “Mary, could you step outside for a moment? I need to talk to Miss Roberts about some grown up things.”

Mary frowns, not wanting to go, and I gently rest a hand on her back. “Go ahead,” I say gently. “Maybe we can grab some pizza tonight, surprise Frank?” She smiles, though she still looks a bit troubled as she slips out.

“Hannah,” The principal sighs, shutting the door as she struts closer. “I was really hoping we could avoid this.”

I swallow. “Is there a problem? I’ve met your demands.”

“No,” She smiles, as if placating a child. “You jumped around it. I believe we discussed you leaving your personal relations out of the workplace.”

“I do,” I say firmly, keeping it respectful but still irritated. This is not something she needs to talk about with Mary outside the door.

She tisks. “No. You don’t. You continue to simply skirt around the problem.” She levels a cold gaze at me. “Figure out what you want to do, or you leave. There will be no other warning.”

And with that she walks away.

…

Mary runs in, tossing her bookbag aside as she runs for where Frank is lying on the couch, making a flying leap and making him grunt as she lands on his stomach. I smile as I listen to her talk to him, telling him about her day as I put her bag up, setting the pizza on the counter and getting her and Frank plates.Soon there’s giggling, and I peek inside to see Frank tickling her, making her squirm as she tries to escape. “Come on! I gotta say hi to Hannah!” He smiles, winking at me. She giggles and scrambles away, hugging my leg and making me laugh as I hug her.

“Hey,” He smiles, kissing me gently as Mary runs to the table. “How was your day?”

I smile, deciding to deal with my mess later. “Good. Yours?”

He hums. “Better now that you’re here.”

“Aren’t you hungry?” Mary calls, and I laugh, moving away to join her. Franks nudges my foot with his, and I smile shyly as we dig in, listening to Mary continue to talk about her day.

“And I was doing my homework with Hannah and the principal came and-”

“Hang on,” Frank cuts in, frowning. “The principal came?”

I swallow nervously as Mary chatters on. “Yeah! She said she had some grown up stuff to talk to her about.”

Frank levels his eyes at me, and I clear my throat, head still down. “She, um, said I needed to keep my personal relationships separate from work.” I’m pretty sure I know why- Frank is the one who shot her idea to send Mary to a special school down. And then he met me after things with Bonnie didn’t work out. Then she introduced us, and, well… The rest is history.

He frowns more. “We’ll talk about it later.” He smiles and focuses on Mary, and I eat in an awkward silence, participating when prompted and cleaning up as Mary goes into the living room to continue her work.

Suddenly I sense someone behind me, and then hands appear on each side of my hips, breath ghosting on the back of my neck and making me shiver. I really only keep my hair up when I’m with him, and his breath on the exposed skin is always a weakness of mine. “Talk to me,” He breathes, gently pushing against my back.

I sigh, unable to help leaning back. “She said I wasn’t keeping it separate. I have to decide what I want. I don’t have any more warnings.”

He releases a breath, shaking his head. “Ridiculous. You deserve better.” He pauses. “You could work with me. Split the profits.”

I shake my head, even though my heart jumps. I love working on cars, especially with him. “Frank, I can’t. You need the money.”

“We’d be able to do more, and that means more money coming in.” He presses his lips to my neck.

I sigh, melting at the touch. “Frank, I can’t do that to you.”

“Then move in with me.” He noses my ear. “We can take it. Live comfortably. Do what we love.”

I turn, watching him worriedly. “Are you sure?” I whisper. “That’s a big commitment-”

“I haven’t been this sure since I knew I wanted Mary.” He says firmly. “Please. Move in with me.”

I smile, leaning up on tiptoes to kiss him, and he instantly kisses back, gripping my waist in his strong hands. “I’d love to,” I whisper, smiling at him and blushing.

He smiles. “Good,” He hums. “I’ll help you move.”

_**And this is what made my heart melt.** _


End file.
